The Battle of Hogwarts
by Demented Vampiric Zombie
Summary: The best way I can think of to describe this is experimental poetry.   Taken from Chapter 31 of DH.


**Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing in this fic is original. Every single sentence, word, and letter in this fic was originally written by Jo Rowling. I just rearranged them to make them into a poem.**

**A/N**

**This is another one from a Writing Contest on the Neopian Writers Neoboards on Neopets. The topic was "The Battle of Hogwarts/Department of Mysteries." That round's judge told me that it was a "Great idea, but techincally you didn't write it. I loved it but..." when she judged the round, and obviously I didn't win, but I figured I'd post it on here, anyway, because I also really like it, which, for my poems on the NW's Writing Contests, is pretty rare. I've edited this quite a bit since last night, when I posted it in the contest, and it's quite a bit longer than the first version. Not all of the rhymes worked out perfectly, and at times it is a tiny but incoherent, but I actually think I did pretty well with it, for the most part. Every single line/quote in this poem was taken from Chapter 31 of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, "The Battle of Hogwarts." The numbers are to tell you who said each quote. The names that go with the numbers are at the bottom.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle Of Hogwarts<strong>

_(1) _"The important thing is to get out of here safely."

_(2) _"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me."

_(3) _"And what if we want to stay and fight?"

_(2) _"Give me Harry Potter...You have until midnight."

_(4) _"Potter's _there_! Someone grab him!"

_(1) _"Thank you, Miss Parkinson."

_(5)_ "The Grey Lady, of course...That's her, over there...

The young woman with the long hair."

_(6) _"...Anything you can tell me about the lost diadem."

_(7) _"How dare you suggest―?" _(6) _"Well, help me, then!"

_(7) _"She sent a man...to find me."

_(6) _"The Baron? You mean―?"

_(7) _"Generations of students have badgered me-"

_(7) _"...I had hidden it...inside a hollow tree...

...in Albania. A...place...beyond my mother's reach."

_(1) _"Absolutely no, Creevey, go! _And_ you, Peakes!"

_(6) _"Where...have you been?" _(8) _"Chamber of Secrets."

_(8) _"It's what you did to open the locket."

_(9) _"This is it, eh? Time ter fight?"

_(8) _"I had to have a few goes to get it right..."

_(10) _"He was _amazing_!"

_(8) _"It was nothing."

_(10) _"How are we going to get rid of it?"

_(8) _"Hermione stabbed it...hasn't had the pleasure yet."

_(11) _"I couldn't stand not knowing―"

_(6) _"_You've got to come back in!_"

_(8) _"We don't want any more Dobbies, do we?"

_(6) _"OI! There's a war going an here!"

_(6) _"―Just hold it in until we've got the diadem?"

_(8) _"Let's hope he steps on some of them!"

_(12)_ "As long as it's not

Any of our lot!"

_(13) _"Is everyone okay?" _(6) _"'S far as we know."

_(14) _"They're breaching the...battlements,...brought giants of their own!"

_(8) _"And he never realized _anyone_ could get in?"

_(6) _"He thought he was the only one...Too bad for him..."

_(6) _"So, how did you get in here?"

_(15) _"I...lived in the Room...all last year."

_(15) _"If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

_(16) _"'Must mean'? Who cares what you think?"

_(16) _"Harry? What's going_―no_,

Potter! _Crucio!_"

_(15) _"The Dark Lord wants him alive―"

_(16) _"So? I'm not killing him, am I?"

_(15) _"DON'T KILL HIM!"

_(16) _"Like it hot, scum?"

_(15) _"_What are you doing, the door's that way!_"

_(8) _"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!"

_(10) _"―How did Crabbe know how to―?"

_(6) _"Must've learned from the Carrows."

_(17) _"You actually _are_ joking, Perce...

I don't think I've heard you joke since you were―"

_(18) _"No-no-no! No! Fred! No!"

_(2) _"I do not want to kill you."

* * *

><p><em>(1) Professor Minerva McGonagall<br>(2) Lord Voldemort  
>(3) Ernie Macmillan<br>(4) Pansy Parkinson  
>(5) Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington<br>(6) Harry James Potter  
>(7) Helena Ravenclaw<br>(8) Ronald Bilius Weasley  
>(9) Rubeus Hagrid<br>(10) Hermione Jean Granger  
>(11) Nymphadora Tonks<br>(12) "a voice;" it is unclear whether this voice is Ginny, Tonks, Aberforth, or someone else altogether  
>(13) Ginevra Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks together<br>(14) Aberforth Dumbledore  
>(15) Draco Malfoy<br>(16) Vincent Crabbe  
>(17) Fred Weasley<br>(18) Percy Ignatius Weasley_

**A/N**

**I rather enjoy****ed writing this, and it's quite possible that I'll do something else like this, at some point in the future. Be sure to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
